


All at Once

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Series: Comedies Turned DARK [1]
Category: Disjointed - Fandom, Netflix's Disjointed
Genre: "Hippie" Commune more like a small cult, Absent Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Anxiety, Avoiding dealing with your problems is not ok Pete, Bisexual Pete, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, I Tried, M/M, Marijuana, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Rehabilitation, Sex Work, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/M/M, selective mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: The city seems so small from up here. The people below  look like worker ants, going to and fro. Hardly ever stopping. So busy busy busy busy.______________orPete has a mental breakdown and to cope with it he leans back onto alcohol to help him numb his feelings; binge drinks for the first time in years. Disastrous things happen as a result.





	All at Once

Pete closed his eyes as he let out a puff of smoke from lungs, cradling the recently lit joint tucked between his fingers of a particularly strong strain he had been experimenting with in the grow room (the one good thing he has acomplished in weeks since the raid). He sighed shakily as he tried not to let thoughts of past events swirl around in his head. He lazily lifts his other hand and takes a huge swig of the half empty bottle of cheap whiskey he impulsively bought earlier. 

Pete cant exactly recall what led to him being on the roof, drunk and high at the same time but he can tell it was a long time coming. Even before the raid. Just building as the days went by, like white noise in the background that got louder and louder as time passed. It was that itch that you're dying to scratch but cant reach. So it slowly drives you crazy and all you can think about is scratching at it, relieving that itch. Kind of like that but so much worse.

Douglas breaking up with him just pushed him over the edge and crushed his already fragile heart. 

Its so easy to get back into old habbits. Too easy. 

He sighed heavily as he felt the full affects of both the whisky and marijuanna. The colors all around him shifted amd swayed, blending amd bursting with life. Pete burst out in a fit of laughing and shook his head at the ridiculousness of it all, euphoria filling him. Giggles pealed out of him as he took in the world around him and his gaze landed on the billboard down the street that depicted a young brunette man. The man quickly morphed into Douglas who gazed at him dissaprovingly. Pete cried out in sorrow and stepped up onto the ledge to get a better view. "Douglas, i'm sorry! But I am who i am, please dont be mad! I love you! Please, take me back!" He cries at the billboard-Douglas. Billboard Douglas' expression furthered in disgust and turned away from Pete. Pete sobbed and took a huge swig from the whiskey bottle he still held in his hand. Taking in a shuttering breath, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down at the street below him, gazing at the tiny tiny people and cars wizing by on the road. "Who am i kidding, you'll never love me for me." It was at this moment that Olivia and Travis came scrambling up onto the roof, in a heated liplock. Olivia eyes widened once she noticed Pete upon his perch. "Oh my god! PETE what are you doing?!" Pete yelped in shock and lost his footing, falling back onto the floor of the roof, hitting the back of his head in the process. By the time the whisky bottle shattered to the floor, everything when black. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You are loved.  
> You are not alone.  
> Talk to somebody.  
> Anybody.


End file.
